Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's third version
True to self, Meiling is a youkai who lacks any kind of youkai-like abilities, and instead focuses on close range martial arts. The only downside is that Meiling cannot handle or use projectiles properly, but once Meiling rushes an opponent down, the lack of projectiles suddenly becomes a non-issue. ) |Image = File:MeilingRPpor.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Meiling is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. acts as a shortcut for + , while acts as a shortcut for . Meiling specializes in rushdown, with an emphasis on getting close to the opponent and keeping them cornered with as much pressure as possible. As such, most of Meiling's attacks are close to mid-range melee attacks. + and + are useful tools for closing distance between Meiling and the opponent, and because the former drastically reduces Meiling's hitbox size, it is invaluable for dodging under some projectiles. Meiling's is unique in that it acts as a , which is not seen often in RicePigeon's characters, and allows Meiling to take combat to the air. Meiling's only true projectile, Fragrant Wave, does not have that much range. However, it is still an invaluable tool for building meter, ending combos, and defending against enemy projectiles. Cyclone Light Step and Descending Flower Slam both help Meiling close the distance with the opponent, with the former having Projectile invincibility while latter being a attack that can catch opponents off guard depending on the version used. Tremor Kick is useful as despite its appearance, it is a hitting Melee attack, with the version leaving the opponent vulnerable to combos afterward. Scarlet Cannon is Meiling's general anti-air, and although it lacks full startup invincibility that most reversals have, it also moves Meiling forward on use. At the beginning of the match, Meiling must select between two Level 3 hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Fierce Tiger Energy Release" further adds to Meiling's rushdown game. Although it reduces the base damage of some of Meiling's attacks, many of them become faster and gain additional properties, as well as disabling Meiling's juggle check system, allowing for combos not normally possible. Additionally, it increases the minimum damage scaling of all of Meiling's attacks to 33%, up from 10%, so lengthy combos can be quite damaging. "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm" is a rushing attack that is generally tacked on to the end of combos, and can cross up opponents at certain ranges. The character uses the default M.U.G.E.N AI. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Distance covered varies with button pressed| }} | version: | }} | version: | }} | version: version: | }} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power|}} or |''"Fierce Tiger Energy Release" must be selected prior to match. Disables Juggle Point checking and changes properties of Normal and Special Moves Changes minimum damage scaling to 33% for all moves Effects last 12 seconds Uses 3000 Power| }} or | "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm" must be selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014 }}